ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Lothloriel Elhyn
Agent Lothloriel Elhyn is an assassin in the Department of Mary Sues. She is partnered with Rowyn and was written by Lothy and Rowyn. Lothloriel usually goes by "Lothy." Agent Profile Appearance Agent Lothy is five foot three and weighs about one hundred twenty pounds. She has dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes, while her skin is very pale. The costumes Lothy and Rowyn use are actually the all-purpose noblewomen gowns. They serve for Narnian, Tortallan, Gondorian, and Elven disguises. The ring that Lothy's wearing is Éomer's ring, a souvenir from "Flower of Rohan"; Rowyn's brooch is Gondorian. Personality Agent Lothy is definitely the more vivacious of the partners; her youthful exuberance both amuses Rowyn and keeps her on her toes. She does have a tendency to exaggerate a bit. She also has a wonderful sense of humor, which helps keep Rowyn in a good mood and often comes out in her various writings. Lothy writes a lot. Her favorite fandom is Lord of the Rings, but she also writes Pirates of the Caribbean, Narnia, and Tamora Pierce fanfics. She is a very talented writer, and is often found collaborating with Agents Jeanlily and Rowyn, among others, when she’s not writing on her own. She also enjoys reading of all sorts, particularly LotR and the Tamora Pierce books. The book she reads most often is The Lord of the Rings. That's also the movie she watches most often. In both books and movies, she tends to like medieval and fantasy settings. Another hobby of hers is randomly spouting off phrases in languages other than English, including French and Gaelic. She speaks Old English and is working on Gaelic. She can sometimes have strange tastes in food (she likes Mountain Dew mixed with mint chocolate chip ice cream!), and she's never found without dried peaches and some type of chocolate. She hates bad spelling/grammar/punctuation with a passion, and also hates it if the timeline is messed up. Timelines are very important. Ask Janeway. Heck, ask André Marek. Overall, she’s a wonderful person to know, but if you touch Éomer, she will kill you. If you find an Evil!Éomer or Evil!Rapist!Éomer fic, she would love to have you point it out so she can flay the author alive. She will also kill you if you touch Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, simply because he's Éomer's father-in-law, he's her namesake's father, he's one cool dude, and he deserves to be left alone. Finrod Felagund is hers and hers alone. Heck, she'll kill you if you touch anyone, it's just more painful if you touch those three. Partner Lothy and Rowyn work beautifully as a team. Rowyn's grimness counteracts Lothy's lightness, and Lothy's cool head keeps Rowyn in check. They share a hatred of bad grammar, spelling, and word usage, and a love of Shakespeare. As you can see in the image above, Lothy and Rowyn are the best of friends, which is imperative in a PPC partnership. Lothy and Rowyn own Faramin the mini-Balrog and Pensive the mini-dragon. Mission Reports Home: Agents Lothloriel and Rowyn: PPCers Extraordinaire! Partnered with Rowyn * "The First Assignment: Who is She Really" (Pirates of the Caribbean) ** In which the new agents get a little more hands-on training than they expected, Jack Sparrow forgets how to speak coherent English, and colonial Jamaica gets a 21st-century makeover. * "Trial By Love and War" (The Lord of the Rings) ** In which Denethor makes fashion laws, Faramir learns to tango, and Rowyn is on the brink of a homicidal rampage. * "The High Queen of Narnia" (Narnia) ** In which the agents witness their first mini-spawnings, Rowyn overdoses on Bleeprin, and Lothy has her hands full balancing a Sue and her partner. * "Love at First Sight" (Pirates of the Caribbean) ** In which Jack becomes a love-sick idiot, Lothy tries to prove that Vanilla Coke is too smooth, and Rowyn finds another reason that the French are useful besides the inventions of parley and mayonnaise. * "Flower of Rohan" (The Lord of the Rings) ** In which something's rotten in the state of Rohan, and the agents have a few close encounters of the (semi)canon kind. * "Love Conquers All" (Pirates of the Caribbean), with Agent Jeanlily (DMS - LotR) ** In which Lothy and Rowyn must face an Agent's worst nightmare--'Suvian resurrection--with a little help from a friend. * "Iriniel and Legolas" (The Lord of the Rings) ** In which the Agents encounter their first Legomance and Lothy discovers a new addiction. Category:Inactive Agents Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues